1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic element, and more particularly to a magnetic element including transformers and CMCs (Common Mode Chokes).
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,558 issued to Sasai on Aug. 9, 2005 discloses an electrical connector comprising an insulative housing, a terminal module received in the insulative housing, and a shielding shell attached to the insulative housing. The terminal module includes a paddle board, a supporting portion connecting with the paddle board, a plurality of terminals secured on the paddle board and electrically connecting with the paddle board, and a converting module including a plurality of converting terminals.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,785,135 issued to Wu on Aug. 31, 2010 discloses an electrical connector comprising an insulative housing defining a cavity, a contact module received in the insulative housing, a shielding cage mounted on the insulative housing. The contact module comprises a paddle board having a first and a second side faces, a plurality of contacts mounted at the first side face of the paddle board and electrically connected with the paddle board, a plurality of magnetic modules mounted on the second side face of the paddle board, and a converting module carrying a plurality of converting contacts mounted at the second side face of the paddle board. The paddle board has a plurality of through holes extending through the first and second side faces. The converting contacts of the converting module are inserted through the through holes. The magnetic module comprises a magnetic core and a plurality of wires winding around the magnetic core.
The magnetic module comprising such magnetic core and coils winding around the magnetic core is not well adapted for implementing automatic assembly.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0186124 published on Aug. 7, 2008 discloses a wire-less inductive device. The inductive device comprises a magnetic core embedded in top and bottom headers or substrates, a plurality of through-hole vias or a plurality of connecting elements disposed around the magnetic core.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0111598 published on May 17, 2007 discloses a receptacle assembly having a substrate and a plurality of electrical components, e.g., magnetic elements, resistive elements, capacitive elements disposed on the substrate.
Hence, an improved magnetic element is desired.